1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive (ODD), and more particularly, to an ODD including a non-volatile memory and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional optical disk drive (ODD) 100. FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic flow in which data is recorded in an optical medium by the conventional ODD 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the ODD 100 includes a booting memory 110, a controller 120, and a buffer memory 130.
The controller 120 boots the ODD 100 based on driving information (DI) received from the booting memory 110. The booting memory 110 is usually implemented by non-volatile memory, e.g., read-only memory (ROM).
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the ODD 100 executes a write command on an optical medium. Firstly, the controller 120 generates a control signal CS based on a command CMD received from a host. Next, the buffer memory 130 buffers data, which is received from the host and is to be recorded in the optical medium, in response to the control signal CS.
The buffer memory 130 is usually implemented by synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM). The capacity of the buffer memory 130 is much smaller than that of the optical medium. Accordingly, when data to be recorded in the optical medium is larger than the capacity of the buffer memory 130, the data (e.g., having a size of M×N bytes) is divided into a plurality of segments in units of N bytes corresponding to the capacity of the buffer memory 130 and temporarily stored in the buffer memory 130 before being recorded in the optical medium.
Next, write operation of the buffered data is executed. The above-described procedure is repeated based on the control of the host until write operation is completed with respect to all data to be recorded in the optical medium.
Similarly, when the ODD 100 executes a read command, data is read from the optical medium and buffered by the buffer memory 130 in units of N bytes corresponding to the capacity of the buffer memory 130. The read and buffering operations are repeated.
However, the repeated reading and buffering causes time loss and also results in the decrease of system performance since a central processing unit (CPU) of the host and a portion of memory resources are continuously used. Moreover, the booting memory 110 must be capable of storing the DI, which increases the price of the ODD 100.